


Making Plans

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: GQWeek2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swingtown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Established Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/M, GQWeek19, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Mild Language, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time), Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold as Detective Weaver, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A surprise phone call enables Weaver to set the ball rolling for a little fun for himself and Roni.





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13-16 July 2019  
> Word Count: 763  
> Written for: GQ Week 2019  
> Prompt: Day 2 - GoldenQueen + Twinning  
> Summary: A surprise phone call enables Weaver to set the ball rolling for a little fun for himself and Roni.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Weaver and Roni have been having a sort of secret relationship in Hyperion Heights this whole time. Everything else we know about the characters is totally up for grabs. This particular fic takes place about 2-3 days before the events of "First, Last, and Always".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is the precursor to the "photo shoot" fic that will hopefully be coming soon. I love that I was able to add Tom and Trina Decker from _Swingtown_ into this verse, because it makes me giggle at the idea of Weaver [and Tom] getting the fun of playing with virtual doppelgangers separated by about thirty years in age. 
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Mimi for the eyes on this.

He answers his phone automatically, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Weaver."

"Well hello there, handsome. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Grateful to be ensconced in his office catching up on paperwork, Weaver grins broadly. "Trina, this is a lovely surprise. I was going to give you and your husband a call later today. Were your ears burning?"

Her delighted laughter causes a visceral reaction and he's even more grateful for his solitude.

"Something like that. Tom mentioned that you wanted to coordinate a trip for us to come see you and Roni."

"Let me guess," Weaver says with a chuckle. "He forgot about it until now?"

"Woke me up out of a dead sleep on his way to the airport to tell me, then sent a text, too."

"So what did he actually say, or did your husband leave me to explain?"

"I remember something about seeing Roni on his Halloween layover and a call with you about a visit?"

"So basically nothing?"

"He will always be a bit of a playboy," she says with a fond chuckle. "Anyway, let's talk travel plans. I've missed you both." There's a sweet wistfulness to her tone.

"Make sure to pack that choker I like," he says. Even though he's on his cell, there are still ears that don't need to know certain details of his personal life. Her breathy _Yes, Sir_ goes straight to his cock and he groans softly before speaking again. "Good girl."

*****

By the time they hang up, Weaver is pleased with the basic plans they've set up. The fact that Trina promised to bring both of her cameras has him more turned on than the opportunity to put her through her submissive paces.

He loves Roni, claimed her a decade ago, wants no one else in his life. But this older doppelganger holds a special place in his heart, too, and the ability to see a precursor of how Roni will look with age is a great boon.

He pulls up the conversation with Roni and quickly types out a message.

_T and T coming for a visit soon._

It takes a few minutes before she replies.

_Should I expect a call to finalize?_

_Maybe. She needs to verify Tom's schedule first. She's bringing both cameras and the collar._

_Fuck…_

He chuckles knowingly at that. Her slight competitive streak with Trina when they both submit is always a good time for him. Usually she makes out like a bandit in the end by earning his approval and more than a few rewards, and that doesn't even begin to cover the sheer delight he knows Roni gets out of spending time with her beloved Captain Tom and Trina.

_I'm sure we'll have all sorts of fun when they come to visit._

_Yes, Daddy, we always seem to, don't we?_

He can picture the kittenish grin on her face as he reads those words. She's been more emotionally demonstrative lately, both positively and negatively, and he knows just how much she needs this trip. Perhaps a visit to Victoria Belfry is in order. She's been coming down harder on Roni than anyone else in the neighborhood and it's starting to make things worse for her across the board.

_You take care of your patrons for now, girl. We'll talk more tonight when we're both off work._

The three little dots dance for nearly a minute before her message comes through.

_Yes, Daddy._

He knows something's bothering her, but Rogers appearing at his door with that look of intense concern on his face means that now is unfortunately not the time to dig. He sends one last message before motioning his new partner into the room.

_Be ready to tell me what's wrong, girl._

Unable to read her response due to the bomb Rogers has dropped on him regarding that blasted Eloise Gardener case, Weaver hopes that Roni won't fight him on the necessary discussion. If she does, he knows what he'll have to do, whether she likes it or not. The bouts of anger and regression of late have been bothering him, even as they've both been working to minimize them and their causes. He still has to give her their tenth anniversary gift in a few days, and he hopes she'll accept it and the request he has related to it.

Before heading out with Rogers to check out the new lead he's found, Weaver takes a quick look at her reply and realizes that maybe Roni has earned a bit of a reward tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Created via [Imgflip](https://imgflip.com/memegenerator/141033994/Incoming-call)


End file.
